The present invention relates in general to semiconductor technology and in particular to power semiconductor devices such as transistors and diodes and their methods of manufacture.
The key component in power electronic applications is the solid-state switch. From ignition control in automotive applications to battery-operated consumer electronic devices, to power converters in industrial applications, there is a need for a power switch that optimally meets the demands of the particular application. Solid-state switches including, for example, the power metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (power MOSFET), the insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and various types of thyristors and rectifiers have continued to evolve to meet this demand. In the case of the power MOSFET, for example, double-diffused structures (DMOS) with lateral channel (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,405 to Blanchard et al.), trenched gate structures (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,481 to Mo et al.), and various techniques for charge balancing in the transistor drift region (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,026 to Temple, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,275 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,009 to Neilson) have been developed, among many other technologies, to address the differing and often competing performance requirements.
Some of the defining performance characteristics for the power switch are its on-resistance, breakdown voltage and switching speed. Depending on the requirements of a particular application, a different emphasis is placed on each of these performance criteria. For example, for power applications greater than about 300-400 volts, the IGBT exhibits an inherently lower on-resistance as compared to the power MOSFET, but its switching speed is lower due to its slower turn off characteristics. Therefore, for applications greater than 400 volts with low switching frequencies requiring low on-resistance, the IGBT is the preferred switch while the power MOSFET is often the device of choice for relatively higher frequency applications. If the frequency requirements of a given application dictate the type of switch that is used, the voltage requirements determine the structural makeup of the particular switch. For example, in the case of the power MOSFET, because of the proportional relationship between the drain-to-source on-resistance Rds-on and the breakdown voltage, improving the voltage performance of the transistor while maintaining a low Rds-on poses a challenge. Various charge balancing structures in the transistor drift region have been developed to address this challenge with differing degrees of success.
Device performance parameters are also impacted by the fabrication process. Attempts have been made to address some of these challenges by developing a variety of improved processing techniques.
Whether it is in ultra-portable consumer electronic devices or routers and hubs in communication systems, the varieties of applications for the power switch continue to grow with the expansion of the electronic industry. The power switch therefore remains a semiconductor device with high development potential.